ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 195 (25th December 1986)
Plot The residents of Albert Square conga around the gardens as Angie stands behind the bar of The Vic alone with a drink in her hand. Colin lies on his sofa alone with a book. Arthur sits in the dark with Martin and Vicki. Angie tells Kathy that Den is divorcing her. She begs Kathy to tell her that she did not know he was going to serve her divorce papers but realises Kathy knew. Kathy says Angie can stay with her and Pete for as long as she needs to. Angie then dances with Tom, pretending everything is okay. Pauline visits Arthur at home and tries to get him over to The Vic, but Arthur refuses to go. Kelvin tells Carmel that he is going to try and get them some time alone at the flat. Michelle asks Pauline how Arthur is doing; Pauline tells Michelle to be careful with her words. Arthur reflects on the year as he talks to Martin about everything that has happened. Sue visits Arthur with presents for Annie, Martin and Vicki. She remembers Hassan and how much he loved Christmas. Colin gets a buzz for his flat - it is Barry. He lets him in and realises Barry is drunk. Tony tells Kelvin he will convince Hannah to let him spend time with Carmel, but as soon as Hannah learns they are going back to the flat, she dangles her keys and eyes up Ian and Mary. Pete apologises to Lou for not spending Christmas Day with the rest of the family. Angie tells Sharon that her and Den are divorcing. Sharon is furious at Den and shouts at him. Colin takes Barry over to the pub for a drink. Michelle visits Arthur and gives him money, thanking him for all he has done for her. The pair reminisce about her year with Vicki and her wedding. Ian and Mary burst in on an unsuspecting Kelvin, who kisses Carmel. Sharon turns up and asks Mary if she can stay at her place. Den seals an envelope with cash inside it and addresses it to Vicki. Colin tells Barry he will consider letting him move back in. Lou smirks as she tells Pat she was unsuccessful at spoiling her Christmas. Arthur has a complete breakdown and trashes the room as he cries uncontrollably. Angie and Sharon pack their suitcases and prepare to leave together. Den accuses Angie of setting Sharon up to leave with her but Sharon insists she is leaving on her own will. Dot overhears Angie and Den talking about their divorce. Angie and Sharon walk through the main area of The Vic and the residents watch on in silence as they leave. Dot then tells Barry and Colin about Angie and Den's divorce. Pauline tells Michelle something is up with Angie and Den so she goes to see what is going on. Den gives Michelle the envelope addressed to Vicki; Pauline sees this and realises that Den is Vicki's father. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Lofty - Tom Watt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mary - Linda Davidson *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Tom - Donald Tandy *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Cassie - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen, hallway and Kelvin's bedroom *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom Notes *Final appearance of Delanie Forbes as Cassie Carpenter. *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 10:00pm due to the Christmas Day schedule. *This episode, along with part one of the specials, has been re-aired four times since the original transmission. The first ever re-transmission of the episode was on Sunday 20th December 1998 on BBC Choice as part of the special programme The Take: EastEnders which was a special featuring an exclusive look behind-the-scenes among other things and gave the audience another chance to relive some classic Christmas episodes. On Sunday 31st Janaury 1999 the episode was re-aired on BBC Choice again this time in widescreen along with other Christmas classics in another broadcast on The Take on EastEnders. The third re-aired version came along on Friday 26th September 2003 on BBC One when it was included in the documentary EastEnders - Dirty Den Back Then. The most recent transmission of the episode, not including the repeat on the Drama channel, was on Saturday 22nd December 2007 on BBC Four at 22.40pm. *This episode has been hailed as the highest-watched episode of any drama serial of all time when it plunged in over 30 million viewers. To this day, no other soap or EastEnders itself has been able to achieve or beat this record. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'They should bring back hanging for people like Den Watts...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 30,150,000 viewers (1st place - highest viewed episode of any other of the soap). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes